Lost Memories
by lady.warrior.10
Summary: Human Hybrids have been made before, but when a young woman wakes up from a coma. she has no memories of who she is or what she is. Luckily the guys found her and save her. But romance might be in the air for the brothers, but who will she choose to spend her (SPOILER ALERT) and her unborn lives with. Donny or Leo? Rated M for future scenes ;D OCx?
1. Chapter 1

_Just to clarify this turtle universe isn't one we haven't seen. This is my version on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. If you do not like it, that's fine. But if you like it and want to see more chapters up, please leave me a review :)_

** Chinese scientists at the Shanghai Second Medical University in 2003 successfully fused human cells with animal eggs. The embryos were reportedly the first human-animal chimeras successfully created. They were allowed to develop for several days in a laboratory dish before the scientists destroyed the embryos to harvest their stem cells. And at Stanford University in California an experiment was being conducted to recreate human hybrids. When the government found out about the university's illegal experiments all evidence and scientific find was destroyed along with all human hybrids. But decades before the experiment was conducted in California, a team of scientists were being funded by a very curious anonymous and eccentric billionaire. Ney York City was where they decided to play God and create more than several species of human hybrids. Underneath the nose of the government. **

All I could think right now was how bad my head hurt. In fact my entire body was aching. I opened my eyes and everything I saw was blurry. I looked around the room I was in. it was some sort of a lab. To put simply it was a laboratory. There was only one light on and it was flickering. I sat up and notice I was lying on a hospital bed; I looked up and noticed all the little tubes connected to me. One was pumping blood and the other was pumping some sort of medicine, but both the bags were empty. I was also hooked up to other machines, but it looks like the machines have been off for awhile now. My mouth was very dry, like I haven't had anything to drink in a long time. I pulled out the breathing tube that had stopped functioning. I rubbed my eyes and my hands felt, funny. I looked down at my hand.

My hands are green! Five fingers, but green. I uncovered myself and notice my entire body was green. I am completely naked, except for my turtle shell. I am a giant turtle? I lifted my arms to my chest; it bulged out on the top. I'm a female, I felt the top of my head, and I had hair. But what is my name? Who am I? I started to move my legs and they felt numb, like I've been asleep for too long. I looked around and on the other side of the room was a wheel chair. I moved my numb legs to the side of the hospital bed. And pulled the tubes out of my body. The facility was very quiet; I couldn't hear a thing, besides the buzzing sound of the flickering light. I tried to stand up but my knees buckled under my weight. I fell to the cold hard floor. My hair formed around me, I picked some of it up with my hand. In the light I couldn't tell what color it was. But it was very long, almost right above my butt. I wonder if I have been here a long time. And I wonder why I can't remember anything.

I army crawled to the wheelchair and got in. it felt like it took me a half hour, I feel very weak and drained of all my energy. But I need to find out who I am and I need to find something to drink. I gave myself a few minutes to regain my strength. I looked towards the counters, there was a sink! I wheeled myself over and pleaded it would turn on. When I turn the faucet, the best thing I saw since waking up was the sweet cool stream coming down from the sink, water! I drank until I my stomach couldn't hold anymore, my head felt like it didn't hurt as much. But I wish I could say the same for my body. It still ached and screamed from the pain. I looked over the counter and saw files, I picked one up. But no names on the files, they were all numbers. Patient 01, Patient 02, Patient 03. There was more but I couldn't reach it. Then my stomach started to move. Was it the water I drank? I put my hand on my lower belly, I felt something move. I got scared, first I don't know where I am, then I can't remember who I am and now I don't know what's wrong with me.  
I was about to start crying when I heard a loud noise. It was beyond the door that kept me in this room. I looked around wanting to hide because I can hear steps approaching; I didn't know what to do. So I hunched over my moving belly and started to weep silently. Then I heard the door open, in hush voices I heard one say to another, "Who is she?" "Is she alive?" "Go check Donny." And I heard steps approach me and I saw a hand move to my wrist and, Donny checked for my pulse. "She's alive guys." He then shakily moved my head up. I looked into his face, his eyes told me that he was here to help me and wasn't going to hurt me. He smiled and said, "Would you like to come with us?" he was like me, a giant green turtle, but he wore a purple mask on his face. His cheeks became red when he asked me the question. I didn't know what to do so I started crying very hard. I leaned into his shoulder and he grabbed me. He tried to stand me up but I couldn't. I whispered to him, "My legs won't work, I need help." And as soon as I said this he picked me up bridal style. As dim as it was his face became even redder. He began to walk towards three other's just like him, us. They all wore different colored masks, purple, red, blue, and orange. The one in the orange smiled at me and said, "Its ok sweetie we'll take care of you." I got scared and moved my head into the purple masked chest. I can feel his heartbeat move faster when I did this.

"It's okay lady, he's just an idiot. I don't think he met any harm to ya." The one in the red mask said quietly while smacking the one in the orange mask. We started to leave the room I woke up to not too long ago. I looked around the room one last time. The one in the purple mask looked at me and said, "Are you alright?" I looked at him and shook my head in disagreement. "I think there are more than just me here." They stopped and looked at me. "What do you mean 'more than you here'?" asked the one in the blue mask. I pointed towards the files where I was moments ago. The blue mask walked over and grabbed the files and started looking through them.

Alright guys let's find the others; they are in their cells according to the files. I whispered to the one holding me, "If I'm too heavy you can put me back in the wheelchair?" he chuckled then said, "You must weigh 90 pounds tops, to me that's more than underweight. What's your name?" I looked towards the floor and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know who I am, or what I am. Just before you got here I woke up connected to those entire machines and thirsty beyond belief. I don't even know what year we are in." he looked towards the machines and then back at me.

"Donny!" the blue one yelled out, and quickly the one in the purple mask looked at him. "Yeah?" he answered back. "We will go find the other's stay here with her until we get back, keep your tracker on at all times. We shouldn't be too long." Donny nodded in agreement and the others ran off very quietly. "Donny?" I questioned him he nodded in agreement. "It's short for Donatello, those are my brothers. The one in the blue is Leonardo, we call him Leo. The one in the red is Raphael, also known as Raph. And the one in the orange is Michelangelo but you can call him Mikey." I smiled at him, "Ok good to know." He told me of his origin and his master Splinter and that up to know it was just them. But they found me, and there might be possibly others here.

He put me back on the bed while he told me his story, finally he cleared his throat. "Now, you say you can't walk?" I nodded my head. "They feel numb to me like I've been asleep for a very long time." He looked at the machines, and nodded his head. "Maybe you have been asleep for a long time. Last week we were here and shut this place down. It was crawling with bad guys doing terrible experiments to other people and animals. We recently found out they have been functioning for decades without being confronted about it. We came here today scavenging for anything useful that we can use for our lab and workshop, and then we found you." He smiled at me, I smiled back at him. He cleared his throat, turned red and looked around the room again. "You must be very smart Donny." He smiled and didn't disagree with the comment. "Umm, do you mind if I examined your leg's miss?" I nodded my head and watched. He grabbed the bottom of my left leg; I noticed I have five toes on each foot. But Donny only has three fingers and two toes.

He started massaging my leg, his skin felt warm on my cold leg. He moved up to my knee then he stopped and knocked on my knee. It responded by kicking out into the air. "Well that's a good sign; your lower half of your body isn't paralyzed. My theory is that you were in a coma state for while. You can talk and move correctly. I'm guessing you were out possibly a week or two. And you say you have no recollection about what happened to you at all?" I shook my head, "I don't even know my own name." after I weakly said these words I started to cry again. He put his arm on my shoulder. "I don't feel good Donny, and my stomach keeps moving around." I grabbed his hand and put it on my lower abdomen. He had a confused look on his face. He scanned the room again and moved a machine towards where I was. He turned it on and told me to lie down on my back. I did what I was told, for some reason I could trust this turtle, man.

He put a device that was connected to the machine on my lower abdomen and started to move it around. The machine started to make weird noises, like a thumping noise. His expression turned to shock! "Umm, well, umm, I know what's moving around." His hands started to shake nervously. I looked towards the screen he was looking at. Then I saw it. It was a tiny turtle in my belly. So tiny in fact I had to squint to make the shape of it. I heard myself gasp. I put one of my hands on my mouth. "Donny? Am I pregnant?" he looked at me than back at the monitor. "It looks like you are, according to the ultrasound machine you look like you can be anywhere between 13-14 weeks, about your second trimester." Then everything went black.

I can feel someone slapping my face and pouring water on my forehead. "Hey! Wake up, please wake up. Don't go back to sleep, come back to me." I opened my eyes and saw Donny shaking my shoulders. I blinked my eyes. "I still don't know my name Donny." He let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry for telling you that. I forgot Coma patients need to calmly come back and not receive shocking news." I sat back up and looked at him. "When I first woke up everything was a shock. So it's not your fault. I just wish I can remember my name at least." He smiled and picked me up bridal style. I threw my arms around him; it felt nice to know someone under my circumstances. He walked me back over to the wheelchair and put me back in it. I looked at him and he looked back at me. "Thank you Donny." We both smiled and he said "Your welcome, don't worry I will do everything I can to help find out who you are."

We both smiled then we heard a crash. He looked towards the door then jumped in front of me. And then he pulled out a long stick. Some sort of weapon. He got into what looked like a stance. He went towards the door and looked at me putting his finger towards his mouth motioning me to be quiet. I nodded my head and agreement. I moved my wheelchair behind the door as fast as my weak arms could go. He opened it up slightly and we could hear fighting. "Wait here!" he told me and he bolted out the door, closing it on his way out. I started to get worried. I looked down at my useless legs. 'Why won't you work?' then suddenly both my feet twitched. I stretched them out. And then I decided to stand up. I locked my wheelchair into place and started to stand up. I could feel my body shake and starting to sweat. I moved my right foot in front of the left foot. And then I let go of the wheelchair that I was holding on to. Then I walked to the other side of the door. I grabbed the door handle and opened it.

There was a long hallway leading in two different directions. I looked towards the left, than the right. I could hear arguing coming towards the left side of the hall. So I used the wall as support and started slowing walking towards the voices. I could recognize Donny's voice as one of them. Then I could hear him in pain. 'I need to help him.' I looked on the floor and there was debris and rubble laying everywhere. Then I saw his weapon lying among the rubbish. I bent over and picked it up, it was very heavy. I walked a little faster towards the fighting. They were all in a room fight two others like us. Both were males like them, but much bigger in height and size. My legs felt like they wanted to give way under my weight. But this time I won't let them.

The giant's had spikes growing out of their shells and sharp teeth and long claws. They both looked a dark brown in color and their teeth were dripping in drool. I saw one of them grab Donny by the neck and hoist him up in the air. I gasped and looked at the weapon in my hand. I hit the giant's head with it as hard I could and he looked at me. I did not faze him one bit. It looks like I pissed him off.

I gasped and froze where I was. I turn to run but my legs buckled underneath me. I fell again to the hard floor. I looked up in horror to the giant that was going to hurt me and the others. But instead of hurting me the giant picked me up over its shoulder and started walking down the hallway. Something told me to defend myself, but I felt so weak and I know I can't hurt this giant. I wanted to cry wondering if I will ever see those brothers again. Donny's kind eyes flashed in my mind. I don't want to be a helpless victim. So I started kicking the giant and swinging my arms. I turned to his face and started attacking him. I looked towards the door where the others were still battling the other giant. Then Donny came sprinting out and hit the giant, which was carrying me, over the head with a cinderblock. He fell to the ground and my legs were crushed underneath his weight. I scooted myself away from him, after Donny picked up the giant. I looked around than towards Donny. "Who were they? And why were they attacking us?" he shook his head. "I don't know, let me go ask." He helped me up than threw my arm over his shoulder to help me walk.

The first thing I notice was he turned red again. Than how much muscle this guy had. I mean he was physically fit to lift a cow! I looked down at our legs he had lots of muscle. Then I noticed my body didn't have muscles, but very thin limbs. No wonder why he didn't mind carrying me. Then my eyes traveled to our arms, I noticed the difference. He was strong. I was weak. Then his face again, his eyes were so warming and inviting. He also didn't have hair like me. Then I felt myself starting to get red. He was noticeably taller than me. He cleared his throat, "Are you okay?" I blinked my eyes and noticed I was starting at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I really like the color of your bandanna." That was the best I could come up with. His face got red again and he walked me down the hallway. "Uh thanks?"

His brother Mikey came running down the hallway, "Dude you missed it I beat that guy with one blow to the head. POW! And then Leo kicked him in the gut. POW! Than Raph slapped him in the face." The other two came walking around the room and both shook their heads at Mikey's story. "Stop exaggerating Mikey, or should I say showing off." Raph said. Mikey glared at him before he started to say something Leo started going on about how they should be quiet ninjas and not boastful. I rolled my eyes and looked at Donny again. "He must be the older brother huh?" Donny chuckled than looked at me. "Other's call it fearless leader. But Leo what are we going to do with these big guys? We can't just leave them here. If they escape from the building they could do some serious damage to the city or the people." Leo started to think and waved Donny to come on over.

Donny was about to put me down to sit on the floor again but for some reason I was too scared. What if another giant came from around the corner? I shook my head no; I didn't want to leave Donny's sight for another minute. "Don't worry I'll be right over there and you don't have to be scared." Mikey came running over with a big grin on his face. "If you want Mikey can help watch you." I shook my head in disapproval. "Aww, what? You can't be scared of little old me are you?" I looked down the hall where the giant was trying to take me. Then a flash of memory was coming back to me. Down the hallway was an elevator and a staircase. Going down eight more flights will lead us to the others.

"Oh my, Donny I know where the other's are if they are still there?" him and Mikey were about to start arguing then they both looked at me. "Others?" Mikey questioned me. "Yes others, like me!" I told them. By then Leo and Raph ran over to catch out conversation. "What do you think Leo should we go investigate? Or should we worry about these guys before anything?" Donny asked Leo. Leo grabbed what looked like to be his cell phone. "I will call for assistance with LH and Casey. We need to have these guys moved before it gets morning. We can move them to LH HQ, he still has the cell's from before doesn't he Donny?" Donny nodded his head. "Good, then how about you three investigate about the other's who could still be here." Donny looked at me and sat me down on the floor, "You don't mind staying with Leo until we come back right?" I didn't say anything. Just pulled my legs up to my chest and put my head down. My body still ached; my stomach throbbed with pain when the giant threw me on his shoulders. I nodded my head in agreement.

I sat there and listen to the others run to the cells, to see if others were there. If this place was shut down for almost a week maybe the others escape, like these big guys. I wonder who they are, and why did this big guy try to carry me off on his shoulder. Was he an enemy or a friend? Leonardo grabbed what looked like some rope and started to tie the giants up by the ankles and then he put their big hands behind their shells and tied them up that way as well. I got up before my legs cramped up on me and walked towards Leonardo. "Can I do anything to help you?" I politely and quietly asked. He looked up at me and smiled, "No thanks I pretty much got it. So you don't know your name then?" I shook my head. "Well you're going to need a name, should I help you pick one?" I started to think about this. "I don't know. What kind of names are there? Even if I could remember I don't think I've ever had a name." After he got done tying up the giant that attacked me he looked at me and said, "Well you are the first female of our species that we have ever met. And in the human beginning the first woman's name is Eve. Do you like that name?" I started thinking about the name, it didn't have much though put into it. "Well I can think about it, not sure if I really like it." I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

In the same way Donny smiled at me, Leo's smile was a big comfort. Physically Leo had way more muscles than Donny did. Also his eyes were not only comforting, but very serious as well. He walked around the giant, "What are you going to do with them? I feel like I know who they are, but I can't remember right now." I asked Leo, he looked at his phone than back at me, "Well we're going to take them back to our friend's place, he is a genius like Donny and he has some cell's that we can put them in so they won't hurt anyone else. Did he hurt you?" Leo asked me. I quickly told him no and that I was fine. But he didn't look convinced. "Well, my stomach hurts but it might be what's inside Me." he looked confused and walked over to me, "May I?" asking my permission to touch my stomach. I nod my head, he gently put his hand on my stomach and moved his hand around slightly and when he was about to give up, he jumped and looked at me with big worried eye. "Wow! Are you expecting?" I shrugged my shoulders and told him what Donny told me not to long ago. His mouth fell agape and was astonished. Then I realized his hand was still on top of my stomach, my cheeks started to turn red then I took a step back. He realized he made me uncomfortable then he apologized.

"I'm sorry; your story is just pretty amazing. And unbelievable, if I wasn't, I mean if we weren't here looking around I wonder what could have happened to you?" he moved a step closer to me, I didn't feel so good. My stomach started to turn, he leaned closer to me. I turned and walked towards the room that I was found in. Then the water I greedily drank not too long ago came up, it burned my throat and I leaned over the wall and finished puking the water I drank. I gasped for air; I looked over and saw Leo putting his hand on my shoulder for comfort. I felt so weak by then, I took a few more steps then all I saw was black.


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling her head throb from her second time fainting that day. She felt like she was moving, and the smell that filled her nose almost made her vomit again, but fortunately she had nothing in her stomach to throw up. She opened up her eyes and saw Leo carrying her down a sewer. She looked around and saw a few others she has never seen before.

One was a tall mutated alligator. As terrifying as he looked she looked into his eyes and saw a very kind person inside. He was carrying one of the turtle giants. They came across a huge laboratory with couches. Leo gently put her down on a couch, "Where are we? And where are the others?" I quickly and quietly asked, still afraid of the human guy who was struggling trying to carry the other giant. "They shouldn't be too much longer, Eve." I quickly gave him a confused look. "Eve?" Leo smiled and put his hand on my head, "Well it's better than calling you 'girl' or 'that one' now isn't it?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Well I guess so." I said while moving his hand off my head. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand, "Don't worry we will help you find out who you are and who did this to you." I smiled to myself and thought him and Donny are trying hard to keep my attention on them.

As soon as I said Donny in my head he and his brothers came in with two more turtles! And they looked like me. I looked at Donny as he carried a female over to where I was sitting. She looked more damage and in worse condition than me. Her eyes were barley opened and the other female came running behind Donny and sat beside the both of us. She looked much younger than the both of us. The one with the eyes barley open had a darker green skin to her, I was the medium green among us three and the youngest had light green skin. The older one had very short light brown hair; the youngest had medium length light brown hair. They looked like sisters.

The younger one gasped when she saw me, "Oh wow I didn't know there were more girls. My name is Sara and this is my older sister Diana. She doesn't talk, just to me. What's your name? Where you from? Are you these guys sister?" I put my hand on her mouth because she threw all these questions at me with in a few seconds. "I'm sorry I can't tell you much, because I don't know who I am. These guys found me in that building not too long ago, along with you two." I put my hand down and she put her head down almost sad. "I'm sorry, your one of them. I didn't know I'm so sorry." I shook my, what did she mean one of them?

I was about to ask her what she meant, but Diana started to stir a little bit. I looked down on to her arms; she had deep cuts on her arms. Older scars and some were a little fresher. Her cuts had been stitched up. I ran my finger very carefully on one of her old scars. Sara looked at me, "My older sister Diana, she has been through a lot of tough things in our short lives. The humans did terrible experiments on her. She never wanted to live." Tears started forming on Sara's face. She looked at me, "I'm sorry; I always cry thinking about what she does." I put my hand on her shoulder, "We are all safe now, these guys seem like they want to help us." Sara face lit up with happiness.

Then we heard a vicious roar coming from the other side of the room. One of the giants has woken up and was trying to escape. As he roared the other one awoke as well, I looked over in shock as the four turtles, alligator and the human began to fight with them both. Sara and I looked at each other. She grabbed her older sister and hugged her, like she was trying to protect her if the giants came over. I closed my eyes and put my hands over my head, trying desperately to reduce the loud roars of the giants. A few moments later it was quiet. I was afraid to look up. But I did, with my hands over my head still. I looked at Sara and she was in shock holding her sister still.

I looked towards the battle, and saw the giants on the ground covered in blood. I looked at the warriors; they too were covered in blood. The weapons they carried dripped with the giant's blood. I started to cry. Crying to see such a sight, and crying for the defeated giants. Even though they tried to hurt us all. I just wanted to be somewhere else. They four turtle men started to clean off their weapons and their selves. Donatello walked towards us; I felt a lump in my throat start to form. I knew none of them would hurt us, but just seeing the giants lying on the floor dead was a shock to me. "Hey, I'm sorry you two had to see that. We tried to contain them the best we could but. They were too strong and they were trying to kill us all. I'm really sorry." He grabbed my hand and held it for a second. Then he let go. The lump in my throat went away and in its place was a very loud growl from my stomach.

Sara looked at me then at Donny, "I want to go home now." Donny looked at her, "I'm sorry Sara but the city is going to destroy that building in a few days. The reason we went there in the first place was to scavenge anything we could use for our home. And we found the five..Three of you." I put my head down, resting my forehead on my knees.

While the three of us, umm turtle girls sat there. Waiting. I didn't know what to do with ourselves. I looked towards the entrance that we entered; as I did I saw another female. But this one was a lizard woman. She was tall, slender, long wavy brown hair and she had on human clothes. Her skin was two different colors, green and a yellow. She wore a tight black shirt, showing her yellow stomach. Her tail swung around behind her. She wore tight black pants as well as a pink belt. She looked at us in shock; I guess I was looking at her in the same way. She walked towards the guys and talked with them for a long time. Most likely asking them about us, since she kept looking between us.

She finally walked towards us, "Hi ladies. My name is Mona Lisa, but you gals can just call me Mona okay?" Sara waved at Mona, "Hi Mona, I'm Sara and this is my big sister Diana. She was knocked out by one of the giants when the guys came to rescue us. And this is…" She stopped and they both looked at me, I didn't know what to say. "Eve." I said quietly. "Eve, Sara and Diana. It's very nice to meet you three. Did you ladies want to come with me? The guys are going to be awhile still?"

Sara quickly got up and asked Mona for help with Diana. They both swung her arms around their necks and begun to walk down the sewer again. I got up slowly, not wanting to risk myself fainting again. I leaned against the wall to help me with support. As we were walking out, I took one last look at the guys. Donny saw me and smiled at me. I smiled back at him; I don't want to leave the only people I know. But I feel like I can trust Sara and Mona.

We walked into their lair; it had two levels in it. The tops had stairs going to it and the bottom had computers, TVs, a kitchen, couches, and an orange cat lying in the corner sleeping.

As I was taking it all in, a large and kind rat appeared in the room. He introduced himself as Splinter. He told us all to take a seat on the couch that was in the middle of the lair. "Please let's take her into the medic room, so when my son Donatello comes back he can help her." Sara quickly grabbed her older sister and shook her head no. Splinter nodded, "You are very noble, protecting your sister like you are. But her injuries could be very severe; don't you wish her to be safe?" Sara started to let big tears down her face, "When will she come back to me?" Sara asked looking into Splinter's eyes. Splinter smiled and said if she wished she could go with her sister into the medic room to make sure she was safe. Sara agreed and Mona and Splinter took her into the medic room with Sara trailing behind her. As they took her into the medic room I sat there looking around the lair again. It didn't have any windows, like the exam room I woke up in.

Mona came out first, then Splinter. He told us he was going to go check on the guys to see if they needed his help at all. As he left I looked at Mona again, she was very beautiful. She looked at me and caught me staring at her. "So Eve, what's your story?" I leaned against the couch and shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know what to tell her, because I really don't know what to tell her.

"Aww come on, you don't have to be shy with me. I heard they found you three at the old lab where the humans were doing awful things to you gals." Her eyes grew wide while telling me the story. "Mona, I don't have any memory of myself or that place we were at. I only have the memory that pertains to me a few hours ago." She moved her head to the side, "Hmm, I wonder why that is. Come on let's get you guys something to eat. I bet your starving." As she said that my stomach ached with hunger pains. I held my stomach for a few seconds and nodded at her. We both smiled because we heard my stomach growl.

She led me to the kitchen and gave me a package of crackers and poured me a cup of tea. "Here, I bet you haven't eaten since that place was shut down. It's not a good idea to eat a big meal right away. So take your time eating these then when your stomach settles we can let you guys have a bigger meal." I smiled and thanked her for the hospitality. I saw her smiling while she made some more tea. "Mona, may I ask why you are smiling?" she looked at me still smiling and she sat in the chair next to me.

"Well, I'm just happy to see other females. It's hard living with just guys for company. Don't get me wrong they are the best brothers, father and husband I could ask for it's just nice to finally have some female companionship." I sipped on my tea and looked at her, "Husband? Brothers?" I asked her. Her cheeks turned pink from a little embarrassment. She nodded, "I met the guys about four years ago, not to long after that me and Raphael started to date, then last year we were married." When she said Raphael's name I almost breathed in a sign of relief. "Oh don't worry I will tell you the longer version of how we met later on, right now let's focus on getting the three of you on your feet and talking."

She then stood up and walked close to me, I watched her. "May I?" I looked at her and didn't know what she was asking. She then slowly started to put her hand on my lower stomach. She then looked at me, "I'm sorry, Donny told me you were in your second trimester. Oh it must be amazing to become a mother." I gave her a look of confusion. I never thought of it like that, one minute I'm waking up in a strange place the next I find out I'm pregnant.

She removed her hand and sighed out of frustration. "Raph and I want to have children someday, but because we are different species it's impossible to have our own." I looked down on my slightly swollen stomach. And laid my hand where she had hers. On the inside I could feel little flutters. But in my heart I feel like this child isn't mine. Like myself being here, it's someone else home not mine.

Mona got up and took some food to the others in the medic room. I sat in the kitchen, still nibbling on my crackers. Mona came back and handed me a large white t-shirt and black leggings. "The guys don't normally wear clothes, but since we are ladies I thought it would be nice if we could dress the part. I will find you something more suitable to wear later, but here put these on before they get back." I grabbed the clothes she gave me. I put the shirt on with ease and the leggings were a little difficult but I finally gotten them on. I walked to the medic room where the others were. Lying on the bed was Diana, Mona and Sara put her in a blue shirt and short jean trucks that look like they were cut with a knife. It was very short, but it covered her up appropriately. Sara put on a yellow tank top with the same short cut jean trunks, but hers were light blue and Diana's were dark blue.

Mona walked over to me, "Eve, can I brush your hair? It looks like it needs some TLC." I smiled and allowed her to brush my hair. It took almost ten minutes until Mona announce she was finally through with my hair. She grabbed a mirror and showed me. I grabbed the mirror and looked at myself for the first time. My hair was long, straight and black. My eyes were dark brown; my skin was the same color as Mona's green. My snout or beak was much smaller than the guys. My top lip looks the same as the bottom. They had a little lighter hue to them than the rest of my skin. I had holes on the side of my face where my ears are. My neck was long and slender. I looked different than Diana and Sara. I had eyebrows above my eyes. I moved them, and smiled. Then I frowned. I opened my mouth and saw my teeth. They are in perfect condition, and pearly white. My tongue had a white tinge to it, still. Indicating how dehydrated I was still. I grabbed a handful of my hair and twirl it in one of my fingers.

Mona smiled at me putting the mirror down that I held in front of me. "You remind me of me when I first turned into a mutant." I looked at her and said, "You mean you weren't born like this." Mona shook her head. "No I wasn't, it's a story I will tell you on another day ok?" I nodded my head. I watch as Mona brushed Sara's short light brown hair.

Sara was shorter than me, her light green skin made her look very young. Her eyes were a light brown as her eyes. She asked me for the mirror, I handed it to her. She also examined herself. Her neck wasn't as long and slender as mine; she was actually a little bigger than me. By no more than ten to twenty pounds I expect. But she was very beautiful like Mona.

Mona's face was scalped like ours, a small beak. Her hair was very long and wavy; her lips were full and healthy. And she looks like she works out. Like the guys but her muscles weren't so intense. I put my hands on my hips, to see if they were as curvy as Mona's. They were, I looked down at my legs and arms, and I was very thin. Mona's body seemed just right. She had muscles and was fit. I on the other hand needed to gain weight.

The flutter happened again in my lower stomach. I can feel the baby. I looked at Mona and the way she brushed Sara's hair. Mona told me to take a seat next to the three of them. I sat next to them. Sara watched me and smiled. "Eve is your name huh?" I smiled, "Well I really don't know what my name is, and Leonardo decided to call me Eve. It's better than nothing right?" the girls nodded. Mona smiled at me. "So my brother in law named you huh. Well it is a beautiful name, and in Christianity Eve is the first mother of the humans. So I guess it suits you since you are." She then pointed at my stomach.

Sara's eyes grew twice as large as she realized what Mona was pointing at. "Eve! Are you pregnant? While we were in that horrible place?" I nodded my head. Sara was about to say something when her sister, Diana started to move and groan.

"Sara?" Diana whispered. Sara who was holding her hand said, "I'm right here sissy, so are our new friends. Mona Lisa and Eve." Diana held her head and sat up slowly. She held her stomach, and then she noticed her clothes. She looked at Sara, "Don't worry sissy, Mona gave them to us. It's a gift from her. Diana mouthed something; her lips went to fast to read. Sara nodded her head in agreement. "My sis say's thanked you and wants to eat." Mona turned around and handed her some crackers and tea. Diana grabbed them and started to eat very fast, like it was going to be her last meal. "I'm sorry about our manners, when they would feed us in there she would usually keep me fed. Only eating a few mouthfuls." I looked at Diana and she was skinnier than me. You could see her bones, her cheek bones stuck out significantly and under her eyes were so badly sunk in. it almost pained me to see her in her condition. Not to mention all her scars on her arms. Mona grabbed another bad of crackers and handed them to Diana who grabbed them and ate what was there.

Mona went to one of the cabinets in the medic room. She handed Diana a few pills, "Here Diana, one is a vitamin pill and the other is for the pain." Diana shook her head no. "Sissy, she is trying to help you. She gave you food and clothes. Please, we can trust her." Diana put the crackers down on the bed and took the pills. Mona gave me a pill too. "We were saving these for me, but since that's not going to happen, I want you to have these. And plus the both of you need them more than that shelf that was holding them for so long." She gave me a bottle, prenatal pills. Take once a day with full glass of water. I told her thank you. And looked back at Sara who was staring at my stomach.

"Eve, you don't remember anything do you. About you anyway, right?" I nodded my head and listen as Sara kept on talking. "And you are going to have a baby." She looked at Diana who quickly mouthed her long conversation. Sara put her down, and then nodded her head, "Well congratulations." She quickly crossed her arms in embarrassment.

Diana looked at me, glared at me and mouthed a few words, "Umm my sissy wants to know if you remember her?" I shook my head, "I'm sorry Diana I don't remember anyone or anything." Diana smiled and put her hand on my shoulder mouthed a few words towards Sara and Sara looked at me and smiled, "She said, 'don't worry we will help you.'" I smiled at all three of them.

I quickly changed the subject, "Our shells all look different, mine looks very slender and more against my body. But I noticed I am totally defenseless, unlike the two of you." Mona got up and put her hand on my back, "I do see a difference, that's pretty cool. Why is that? Do any of you know?" Sara looked at Diana with permission. Diana nodded in approval towards her. "Well it's because of our donors, unlike other species of humans or animals they have parents but we three have donors. I and my sister are more terrapin than human; it's like 70/30. But for our friend Eve is more human than terrapin. 60/40 hence the reason she looks more like a human than us or the guys. I am curious of how they came to be." Mona cleared her throat, "Let me tell you their origin." I walked around the medic room while she told her story of the guys. Donatello already told me a few hours ago when I woke up in that lab alone.

When Mona was finished with the short version of the guys story Sara peeped up and asked Mona, "What about you? I would like to know your origin too!" Mona sighed, "Well the three of you are going to find out eventually. I'll give you three the short version.

**Hope it's interesting enough, I'm going to update as soon as I can. I unfortunately work during the day. Please review because it keeps me going**


End file.
